SML Story: Cody's Handcuffs
by underthecover
Summary: Junior couldn't describe how pissed he was that he was stuck handcuffed to Cody. Hoping they find Ken in the morning, he reluctantly spends the night at Cody's house. He just hopes nothing weird happens.
1. Chapter 1

Junior was pissed and he made it very clear to Cody the entire way to Cody's house.

"Cody, this is stupid," he declared, "you REALLY don't have another key for these handcuffs?"

Cody looked glanced back at Junior, continuing to drag him down the sidewalk. "Like I said, Junior, if we find Ken, we find the key." Cody then smiled slyly, "Half the fun of having handcuffs is not having easy access to a key."

Junior sighed, hating every minute he was forced to spend handcuffed to Cody. He regretted tossing Ken behind the couch. Joseph loved encouraging Junior to help him antagonize Cody, and while it was funny, it always led to situations like this. Junior wished things had gone differently that night.

The boys snuck into the house, dodging Cody's parents fighting in the living room. "You have to be quiet, Junior, I'm not allowed to have boys over."

As they ascended the stairs, Junior listened to the parents' argument get fainter and fainter with distance. Being exposed to these sorts of situations made Junior feel slightly relieved that his mother wasn't around. Even though he thought Cody was weird, visiting his house made him feel a twinge of guilt. It seemed both of his friends had a rough homelife prompting their flight to his house every day. He'd never say that out loud, of course; he could only hear Chef Pee Pee's words at the thought of exposing his true feelings towards his friends.

 _GAAYY, that's so gay, Junior,_ Chef Pee Pee would say, and Junior knew that no matter what he did, everyone else would reach the same way. He couldn't imagine the way his friends would respond if he explicitly said "I like y'all" or "I care about y'all". He figured that provided another home to escape to was enough.

After a brief interruption from Cody's parents, the boys laid in bed, Junior trying to distance himself as far from Cody as physically possible.

"You better not do any gay stuff to me while I'm sleeping tonight," Junior said after a moment of silence between them.

Cody looked over at him and frowned. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to force myself on you, Junior...but hey, you let me know when you switch teams and I'll be the first batter up."

Cody wheezed with a chuckle and Junior rolled his eyes. He had enough for one day and couldn't wait to continue the search for Ken in the morning, hoping they would find Ken before they were forced to go to school in handcuffs. "I want to go to bed. How are we going to sleep?"

The boys rolled around the bed, fidgeting and trying to find a comfortable position.

"I want a pillow between us," Junior grunted as they rustled in the sheets, "I don't want to touch you. Or look at you."

They continued to fidget until Cody somehow ended up with part of his body on top of Junior's, his face too close for comfort. Before Junior could protest, Cody fell asleep, and stuck in this unfortunate position, Junior decided that he could deal with one awkward night and never speak of it again.

Junior jolted awake, startled by a loud sound from somewhere in the house. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, feeling groggy with this abrupt awakening. He noticed that his heart beat at a more accelerated rate than usual and cautiously placed a hand to it. _Why is my heart beating so quickly?,_ he asked himself, growing concerned

He took note of his surroundings and finally recognized something strange. Cody, in his sleep, had scooted closer to Junior, his head positioned at just the right angle to exhale warm breath onto Junior's neck. Junior analyzed the feeling of warm air crawling up his skin and realized it was giving him chills. The quickened heartbeat and tingles down his body reminded him of the feeling he experienced when Toad's girlfriend crawled on top of him and vigorously made out with him. Junior felt increasingly horny as he remembered how his chest felt full of butterflies as they kissed and he realized how much he missed having someone to be physically affectionate with.

Junior could feel himself getting hard and immediately became embarrassed. The conflicting emotions crashing within him made him dizzy. He wasn't gay, but Cody's breath on his neck turned him on. He wanted someone to make out with, someone to brush his hands over. He thought about the way Toadette slid her hands over his crotch and he missed the feeling of hands around him. _Why is Cody turning me on?,_ Junior panicked, _I'm not gay. I shouldn't be turned on by him, but the breath on my neck, the warm body against mine, it's…_

The sheets rustled and the breath on Junior's neck broke its rhythmic pattern for a second. Cody sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching his free arm. Junior, in a panic, closed his eyes; he hoped Cody would believe he was sleeping.

Cody laid back down and Junior felt a wave of relief, hoping Cody would go back to sleep. Cody fidgeted to try to get comfortable and accidentally brushed against Junior. Cody stopped moving.

"...Junior? Are you awake?"

Junior remained still.

"...Junior, I know you're awake."

Junior sighed. "What do you want, Cody?"

"I think a better question is, what do YOU want?"

Junior bit his bottom lip, trying to ignore the warm feeling washing over his body. Before he could answer, Cody brushed his hand over Junior's crotch. Without thinking, Junior let a moan escape him, his mind flashing back to Toadette doing the same thing. His face immediately flushed bright red.

"Want some help?" Cody asked.

"N-no," Junior stuttered, "I'm n-not-"

Cody moved closer to Junior's ear. "Not gay. Right," he said, expelling a warm sigh down Junior's neck.

Junior's cock instantly felt harder and it was becoming more and more difficult to find the strength to push Cody away. He wanted his needs satisfied and at this point, the barrier between the idea of having sex with a boy was slowly fading. Cody brought his hand back to Junior's cock and brushed it to tease him. Junior moaned again.

"C-Cody, I'm not g-gay…"

"Then I won't make you do anything to me," Cody replied. "But I can do stuff to you. Okay?"

Junior bit his lip once more, nodding to confirm the groundbreaking decision he was about to make. Cody inched his hand down Junior's stomach and, reaching his cock, began to stroke it. Junior arched his body with pleasure, unable to stifle the moans as Cody's hand quickened the pace. He could barely describe the euphoria coursing through him. He didn't think it could get any better until he felt Cody kiss his neck, biting and sucking him from his ear to his chest. Junior's heart beat faster when Cody began moaning in his ear.

"Feel good, Junior?"

"Y-yes…"

Cody stopped jerking Junior off and used his free hand to reach over towards the nightstand. Desperate for more, Junior continued to masturbate. Cody leaned back towards him and pressed a hand against Junior's cock again. Junior put his hand down as Cody covered his dick with something slimy. Cody climbed on top of Junior and Junior looked up at him with surprise. He didn't know what to expect from Cody and felt slightly apprehensive about whatever the next move would be.

"Don't worry." Cody reassured him. Junior suspected his face expressed his uncertainty.

Junior watched as Cody slowly sat on his cock. Junior moaned even louder as Cody began rocking up and down. Junior noticed Cody's face flushing red and his cock hardening. He kept trying to tell himself he wasn't gay, but he couldn't help acknowledging how good it made him feel to see Cody enjoying his cock.

"J-Juni-or…" Cody moaned breathlessly.

Junior breathed heavier and began thrusting into Cody, making Cody gasp with the sudden force. Junior couldn't hold back the smile forming at the thought of someone enjoying him so much. He began shifting his body around and started to sit up, prompting Cody to climb off of him and sit on the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees. Facing the wall," Junior demanded quietly.

Cody smiled and got into position. They moved into place awkwardly, the handcuffs making it difficult to move freely. Placing a free hand on Cody's back, Junior slipped his dick into Cody's ass and started fucking him like he'd seen in porn. He had never gotten this far in real life, but he knew that the girls in porn would get into this position often. Considering how much Cody moaned, he assumed he was doing it right. Junior's pace got faster, moving with more force until he began moaning again.

"I'm g-gonna c-cum," Junior gasped, ramming his cock into Cody as hard as he could.

Cody, keeping his handcuffed hand on the bed, reached with his free hand up to his cock and masturbated furiously. With a final loud moan, Junior shot his cum into Cody's ass. He'd never had so much cum erupt from him like that and spent a few moments after he came with his dick still in Cody, listening as Cody came hard into his hand. Junior carefully pulled out and fell onto the bed, trying to catch his breath as Cody reached for the tissues on the nightstand. Cody, after cleaning himself up, handed Junior a tissue.

"Thanks," Junior said, wiping his dick clean of lube. He handed the used tissue to Cody and stared up at the ceiling, a million thoughts rushing through his head.

Cody laid down next to Junior again, bringing his face close to Junior's neck so he exhaled more warm air onto him. This time, the breath didn't turn him on; it brought him the comfort and closeness he missed having. "You okay, Junior?"

After a pause, Junior replied quietly, "Well...this means I'm uh...not straight. Am I?"

"I guess not, no." Cody, as it suddenly aware of what just happened, sat up. "I know we're handcuffed, so I can't exactly get too far away from you. But, uh...do you want me to try to stay away from you?"

With the loss of the warmth against his body, Junior instantly felt the cold and lonesome emotions rush back to him. He wanted someone to be close to him. This was the first opportunity he had to express his true feelings; without anyone else around to question his behavior, he could be himself.

"No. I don't want you to go...come back."

Cody smiled and cuddled back up to Junior, burrowing his head into Junior's neck. Junior smiled, enjoying having someone he liked and cared about near him.

"Cody?"

"Yes, Junior?"

"...I like you. I care about you."

Cody paused, but Junior didn't have to look at him to know he was blushing. "Thank you, Junior. I feel the same way."


	2. Chapter 2

Junior didn't like committing to anything he didn't believe in wholeheartedly. He went to the Sun because he believed, with every bone in his body, that the Sun was a planet. When his friends developed superpowers, he tried everything he could to prove to his friends that he did, in fact, have powers, because he truly believed he also obtained powers. If he only committed himself to strong feelings, why would that suddenly change?

That was the question he'd pondered since his sexual encounter with Cody. Junior vehemently defended his heterosexuality, yet he still woke up in the middle of the night dreaming of Cody's breath against his skin. Cody made it very clear that if Junior ever changed his mind, there would be "more where that came from". His firmness in sexual identity and reflections of his friends fueled his desire to forget anything happened. Junior's head spun with contorted thoughts of his friends' reactions if they ever found out, ranging from _Ew, that's gay!_ to _Dude, I don't know if we can be friends now, knowing that you did that with Cody._ That was enough to propel him far from Cody's grasp. He should have felt some sort of solace with the security of being single. Yet he found himself in bed every night closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, attempting to fabricate one more night with Cody. He woke in the early hours of the morning glancing to his left, expecting Cody to be cuddled against him. Junior couldn't shake the dreams from his looming subconscious and spent the days following the encounter constantly at war with his peers and desires. Thankfully, out of respect for their friendship and Junior's reputation, Cody agreed to keep their night a secret. Though it relieved his anxieties of others finding out, it prompted Junior to keep Cody in his thoughts, desperate to hold onto the memory before time tricked him into thinking it never happened.

In an attempt to return his life to normalcy, Junior invited Cody and Joseph to his house. It only seemed natural to revert to where it all started, the three of them sitting on the red couch scrambling for ideas of what to do that day.

"We could play with trains," Junior suggested.

"Playing with trains lost its charm," Cody sighed, "you lost the big, black train. That was the best one to play with."

Cody chuckled and Junior gulped, trying to stifle the redness rising to his cheeks. The mental image of Cody sitting on his cock filled his head with even more euphemisms he could make about the trains.

"Guys, I'm hungry," Junior said, trying to shake the provocative thoughts from his mind, "let's ask Chef Pee Pee to make us some food."

The boys followed Junior into the kitchen where Chef Pee Pee leaned over the stove, singing to himself as he energetically stirred a pot.

"Chef Pee Peeee, we're hungryyy," Junior whined.

"Aw, stop whining, Junior," Chef Pee Pee rolled his eyes, "I'm almost done with the burnt mac and cheese. Go sit at the table."

Junior and his friends went to the table as instructed and Junior made sure to sit next to Cody, letting Joseph take the seat at the end of the table. Junior listened to Joseph go off on an elaborate explanation of their school's latest basketball game scores, half his attention Joseph and the other half glancing at Cody quietly scrolling through his phone. Junior couldn't help wondering what Cody was looking at and resisted the urge to lean over his friends' shoulder. Such suspicious behavior would prompt Joseph to ask questions and Junior knew more than anyone that once you got Joseph started, the questions would never end.

Joseph suddenly stood up from the table. "Sorry, dude, I have to go to the bathroom. Don't eat all the mac and cheese while I'm gone!"

"I won't, I won't," Junior chuckled as Joseph exited the room.

As much as he liked Joseph, Junior spent the afternoon secretly hoping for a moment alone with Cody. Junior watched Cody still scrolling through his phone. Cody scrolled with his right hand, his left in his lap. Junior's eyes flickered between Cody's empty hand and the light of the phone reflecting off his glasses. Junior slowly inched his hand towards Cody's, his heartbeat quickening with the anticipation of feeling Cody's warm skin against his own once again. As light as he could, he gently pressed his hand to Cody.

Cody, startled by this sudden movement, shifted with surprise and turned to his friend. He looked at Junior's hand gently pushing itself into his. "Junior, what are you doing?"

 _Shoot,_ Junior's mind raced, _I didn't think of an excuse._

"Junior," Cody said quietly, leaning towards his friend, "I thought we agreed to put it behind us."

Junior's face flushed a deep red, the words unable to form at his tongue as he sat glancing between his hand and Cody's facial expression, stuttering out fragments of words in a failed attempt to justify himself. Cody's puzzled expression lingered a moment before he moved his hand away and stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink."

Junior watched him walk away and sighed, brushing his hair back and trying to regain his composure. He couldn't understand why Cody wasn't reacting more positively; any other day, Cody took every chance he had to make an innuendo or hit on Junior. The only explanation he could think of for Cody's lack of inappropriate behavior was that he lost interest in Junior and decided that pursuing Ken would be better. At any other point in the past, Junior would have been grateful to dodge Cody's advances, but this was the first time he wished Cody would take his hand.

Joseph returned to the table and immediately noticed the flush of Junior's face. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Startled, Junior looked to him. "What? Uh, nothing, I'm fine, why?"

Joseph eyed him and sat down. "Your face looks red," he said, "and you haven't even touched your mac and cheese. You usually finish it really fast."

"I've never known Junior to finish fast," Cody mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Joseph asked.

This comment rendered him speechless and he scrambled to find a way to escape the situation. "Guys, guys, I'm uh, I'm not hungry anymore, let's go watch Doofy."

Without questions, the boys went to the red couch and sat down as Junior switched the TV on. Junior, normally absorbed by Doofy, found himself struggling to sit still. He sat between his friends and thought about how badly he wanted to put his arm around Cody to feel their skin touch one more time. Junior's mind flashed to Cody's breath on his neck and he squirmed in his seat, trying to stifle the warm feeling rising through his body.

"Dude, what are you doing? That looks mad homo!" Joseph exclaimed, his voice breaking Junior's trance. Junior realized his hand had moved to Cody's thigh and Cody was looking at him with surprise.

"I, uhm, uhhh," Junior stammered as Cody continued to stare at him, "I was looking for the remote! Yeah, I was looking for the remote, can't find it on the couch."

Junior quickly moved his hand away and pretended to be searching for a remote. He thought his plan was foolproof until Joseph cleared his throat and Junior turned to face him. He realized Joseph had the remote in his hand.

"Oh. You found it. Nice." Junior's voice quivered.

"Dude, this is getting weird," Joseph sighed as he stood up, "I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As Joseph walked out, Junior felt his heart flutter. He hadn't been alone with Cody since they slept together. He felt the tension rise between them as Cody wordlessly turned to face him. Junior's face rose to the color of the couch and he averted his eyes from Cody's intense stare.

"Junior," he said finally, "talk to me."

"About what?"

"You know what I want to talk about."

Junior stayed silent, anxiously twisting his hands about until Cody spoke again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why aren't you doing it back?" Junior snapped.

"I didn't think you would want to do anything, you're very adamant that you aren't gay."

"I'm not gay."

"Then what are you doing? Why do you keep touching me?"

Junior felt himself at a loss for words. He remembered laying in bed with Cody after having sex, realizing in the moment that he definitely wasn't straight. Junior didn't find any other guys attractive, but something about Cody drew him in. He knew he liked girls, but he felt as if he liked Cody more."

"I just like being close to you. I miss you."

Cody softened his gaze and reached out for Junior's hand. Junior hesitated, not wanting to take it.

"Junior, I didn't think you would want to do anything else," Cody said, "you even said during it that you weren't gay."

"W-well, I don't know," Junior breathed in a voice barely above a whisper. "I like girls. I like girls a lot...but I like you."

"Junior, you could be bi."

Junior tilted his head, puzzled by this new term. Cody took the que to explain it to him.

"Bisexual, Junior," Cody smiled, "That's when you like girls and boys."

Everything started falling into place in Junior's mind. He reflected on Toadette and how irresistable she was to him, how badly he wanted to feel her up the way he did to Cody. He let his mind wander back to that night with Cody, feeling their warm bodies against each other, and 'bisexual' started to make more sense to him.

"M-maybe that's what I am," Junior finally said after a stunned silence. "Because, uh, I...I…"

Finding his tongue tied, Junior took this as the perfect opportunity to express his feelings by reciprocating Cody's outstretched hand.

Cody looked down at their intertwined hands and used his thumb to caress the back of Junior's hand. Junior felt a shiver through his body as he inwardly revelled at the touch.

"I didn't want to pressure you because I figured you would be nervous around Joseph. He already thinks I'm weird for toting Ken around."

Junior revelled even more, relieved that Cody still expressed interest in him. The past insecurities of himself and his desirability faded, and sitting with Cody, hands snaked together, Junior felt the same satisfaction he felt nestled into bed with Cody.

"I am nervous about Joseph," Junior replied, "I'm scared he won't want to be my friend anymore."  
"He doesn't understand why I have Ken, but he's still my friend."  
"That's true, very true," Junior trailed off.

A moment of silence fell between the two blushing boys before Cody piped up.

"We can take it slow, you know...start private and slowly work up to telling Joseph."

Junior's heartbeat quickened at the thought of being with Cody. He was so close to feeling Cody's breath caress his skin once more, he could barely contain himself.

As Cody began to ask what Junior thought of the idea, Junior gripped Cody's hand tighter and initiated their first kiss since the encounter. With his free hand, Junior pulled Cody into him. He slipped his tongue into Cody's mouth, kissing and tugging at him with such strength, he heard a small moan escape Cody. Junior pulled away and couldn't help the grin forming at his lips. Cody stared at Junior, flushered, breathless.

"S-so, uh...uh, a-about-"

"We'll start private and see what happens," Junior laughed. More relief washed through him, his rising conflicts finally appeased. He took his turn to rub Cody's hand in return. With all of these feelings freshly swirling through his mind, Junior found more confidence in himself and his love for Cody than he had ever felt before.

"S-sounds good, Junior."

Junior couldn't resist leaning in and pecking Cody on the cheek, flushing Cody's skin an even deeper scarlet. "Someone likes kisses from his boyfriend."

Junior's lips felt as if they were tingling as this foreign word slipped out of them. 'Boyfriend'. He could get used to that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a few days into their relationship and Junior found himself texting Cody 'I miss you' a million times a day. The day came when Joseph and Cody were at Junior's, and when Joseph left, Cody stole the moment to address the texts.

"You know," Cody smiled, "you can spend the night at my house whenever you want."

"I thought you said you couldn't have boys over," Junior said, desperately reaching out for Cody's hand.

Cody grinned and took his boyfriend's hand, gently stroking it with his thumb as he squeezed Junior's palm with his other fingers. "I told them you didn't want to be at home because Chef Pee Pee and your dad were fighting a lot lately."

"Did it work?"

"Well, yeah," Cody sighed, "then my mom apologized for always fighting with my dad...and then she hugged me for a little too long."

"That's awkward."

"It was very awkward."

"So I can spend the night?" Junior asked, eager to change the subject.

"Yes, you can," Cody clarified.

The boys decided that Junior would spend the night. He told Cody he had to tell his dad before leaving the house and he flicked the TV on to Doofy. Double checking that Chef Pee Pee wasn't nearby, Junior stood and gave Cody a peck on the forehead before exiting the room and moving towards Bowser's bedroom door. Even though the door was closed, Charleyyy and Friends could be heard blaring from the TV.

Junior knocked three times. "Dad, Dad, Dad!" he called in rapid succession.

The sound from the TV ceased and Bowser's booming voice filled the room instead. "JUNIOR, can't you hear that I'm watching Charleyyy?"

"Sorry, Dad, I have to tell you something," Junior responded, slowly opening the door to his dad's room.

Bowser sat up in bed with the remote in his hand, the position he always seemed to be in. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to Cody's for a sleepover."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just let Chef Pee Pee know," Bowser grumbled, pressing 'Play' on the remote, "now leave so I can watch Charleyyy."

"Thanks, Dad!" Junior exclaimed.

Junior bounded out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, eager to let Chef Pee Pee know so he could escape to his boyfriend's house. He couldn't shake the memories of their first night together and he wanted to be in Cody's bed again so they could recreate the magic of their first romantic encounter. Another positive of going to Cody's house was avoiding suspicion from Chef Pee Pee; only having Cody over would surely tip the chef off to their relationship.

Junior entered the kitchen and found Chef Pee Pee singing as he vigorously stirred a pot of unidentifiable food. "Hey, Chef Pee Pee!" he exclaimed.

"Uuugh, Junior, whaaat do you want? Can't you see that I'm cooking?" Chef Pee Pee whined.

"My dad wanted me to tell you that I'm going to Cody's for a sleepover."

"Oh no, oh no," the chef shook his head, "I'm not driving you to his house if his weird mom is going to be there, no way!"

"I'm going to walk there."

This comment made Chef Pee Pee quickly shoot a suspicious look at Junior. Subconsciously, Junior gulped.

"You? Walking? You never walk anywhere."

"I, uhh," Junior stammered, racing to find an explanation, "I thought it would be nice to walk with Cody."

As soon as the words escaped his lips, he wished he could take them back. _Good job trying to act normal_ , Junior thought, _Chef Pee Pee is suspicious now._ The chef opened his mouth to speak, but Junior quickly cut him off.

"Okay I'm leaving now see you in the morning Chef Pee Pee bye," Junior said, the words tumbling out fast enough to catch the chef off guard and allow Junior to slip away without asking any more questions. Junior scurried up the stairs and into the game room where Cody sat on his phone, Doofy playing in the background. Junior's gasps for breath alerted Cody to his presence and Cody quickly rose to his feet, puzzled at Junior's breathless appearance.

"Junior, what happened?"

"Nothing, let's go," Junior quickly shot back, "come with me to my room so I can grab my things."

Cody silently followed the flustered turtle back to his bedroom and Cody made sure to shut the door behind them. Junior leaned over the bed to locate the outlet that his phone charger was plugged into, and as he bent over, Cody took the cue to pat his boyfriend's butt. Caught off guard, Junior sprang up and yanked his charger from the wall in the process.

"Junior, why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" Cody asked.

Junior sighed and sank down onto the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck, the stress clearly expressed on his face. Cody continued to stand above him, studying the nuances of his facial expression.

"I said something awkward to Chef Pee Pee about wanting to walk to your house so I could spend time with you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I just don't want Chef Pee Pee to find out that we're dating yet. I'm not ready yet. No one else knows that I'm bi. I don't want anyone else to know yet," Junior heaved.

Cody grazed his hand against Junior's thigh, making Junior perk up and gaze up at Cody. Cody smiled at him and took a hand to Junior's hair, slowly pushing it all back. "It's okay, Junior," he cooed.

A slight smile budded on Junior's face and Cody rubbed Junior's thigh again, making sure to brush him higher than before. This coupled with a slight tug of Junior's hair made the turtle moan slightly. Junior's face flushed crimson and Cody put his knee in the gap between Junior's legs, shifting his weight on his knee so he could lean into Junior. Junior fell onto his back and Cody climbed on top of him. The slight touches to his legs made Junior feel on edge, his breath shorter as he desperately waited for Cody to make a move. Cody only gazed at him with a smug smile.

"What are you waiting for?" Junior asked breathlessly.

Cody grinned. "For you to beg," he moaned. He pushed his lips to Junior's and the boys began kissing, running their hands up and down one another. Junior let the moans escape him as Cody brought his hands between Junior's legs, gently rubbing him enough to make the turtle get harder.

Cody pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Junior's. "Wow, Junior," Cody sighed, his warm breath caressing his boyfriend's skin, "that didn't take much. Save it for tonight?"

Junior bit his lip and nodded as Cody stood back up and offered Junior a hand. Cody pulled him up and chucked as Junior tried to shake the heavy feeling off his chest. Junior felt overwhelmed with desire and his body felt hot and sluggish as he tried to focus on getting his things together. He was excited to spend another night with Cody and definitely couldn't wait to have sex, but the cuddling afterwards brought him the most happiness. Nothing felt better than warm breath on his neck or his boyfriend snuggling into his shoulder. Junior distracted himself with these thoughts long enough to escape the sluggish feeling and soon had his belongings together and ready to go.

"Ready?" Cody asked.

"Yep."

The boys went downstairs and passed Chef Pee Pee in the kitchen. Junior observed the chef in his peripheral staring at them quizzically. Eager to escape the watchful eye, Junior opened the door for Cody and the two walked down the street towards Cody's neighborhood.

"This will be nice," Cody smiled as he took Junior's hand, "we haven't slept together in a while."

Junior nodded and squeezed Cody's hand. With the threat of Chef Pee Pee gone, a new anxiety emerged: Cody's parents. Junior spent their entire friendship making fun of Cody's mom and avoiding their house entirely, dubbing it weird and uncomfortable to visit. The tables turned as Junior found himself walking to their house, holding his boyfriend's hand, unsure of how to proceed. To date Cody, he had to treat Cody's mom kindly, but how could he bite his tongue when it came to the pig jokes? Dating Cody proved to be more difficult than anticipated; coming out, winning friends' approval, and getting along with Cody's strange parents were things that Junior couldn't begin to comprehend how to handle.

"You okay, Junior? You're awfully quiet."

Junior tore himself from his thoughts and once again squeezed Cody's hand. He turned his head to look at the slightly worried expression on Cody's face. Junior studied the slight rosiness of his boyfriend's cheek and the way the sunlight danced off the thick glasses lenses. Instinctively, he kissed Cody's cheek.

"Just thinking."

"A-about what?" Cody asked. His face reddened and he fumbled with pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Your parents," Junior sighed, "it's one thing to call your friend's mom a pig. It's another thing to do it to your boyfriend's mom."

"You probably shouldn't do it to anyone's mom."

"That's not the point, Cody. I'm so used to making fun of your mom, and for years, I've told Joseph that your house and your parents were weird. Going there as your boyfriend is so...different."

Cody stopped walking and gripped Junior's hand tighter as if to signal him to stop as well. Junior halted and locked eyes with Cody.

"I know it's a big change, going from best friends to boyfriends, but don't psych yourself out, Junior. Everything's fine. If you really feel like you have to make a comment about my mom, leave the room or find another way around it, that's all it takes. I know coming out is stressful, but we have to do it eventually. It won't be long before Joseph suspects something is going on between us."

"I can't keep spending the night with you alone behind his back?"

Cody shook his head.

Junior sighed, knowing Cody spoke the truth. Spending the night with Cody more often and stealing a few more moments alone with him would definitely raise suspicions, especially because Chef Pee Pee already had a slight inkling that something was happening. Change was inevitable and Junior would have to get used to Cody's family and preparing how he would tell his friends and family. It was a lot to take in and Junior admitted to himself that he knew it was a complicated mess of work to attend to, but any time it almost seemed like it wasn't worth it, he looked at Cody and realized it was. Nothing resonated with Junior more than feeling Cody's warm touch and thinking back to the breathing against his neck. Junior knew that that experience was one forever etched in his mind, an experience unmatched by anything because for once in his life, he felt love. Bowser and Chef Pee Pee's seldom expressions of love were cold and backwards in approach, clashing with their words enough to mask their meaning. Being with Cody finally supplied Junior with the love and closeness he didn't know he needed so badly, and once he had a taste, he couldn't let it go no matter how difficult the adjustments were. Through it all, Junior knew he didn't want to lose Cody.

Junior tried to think of something to say to his boyfriend, but all he did was gingerly pull Cody closer so he could kiss him. Junior kissed him a few times and slowly pulled away. The boys smiled at one another and Junior let go of Cody's hand so he could put both his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. All the happiness of the love and comfort he felt in his heart burst forward in a way he'd never experienced before. The words flowed out of him effortlessly.

"I love you, Cody."

The awe-stricken look on Cody's face made Junior burst out laughing. Cody's face flourished beet red and the declaration caught him off-guard, leaving him only able to open and close his mouth noiselessly before finally saying "I l-love you too, J-Junior."

The boys continued their walk to Cody's house, making sure to intertwine their fingers and give their partner reassuring squeezes every now and then. The longer they walked, the more Cody overcame the dumbfounded feeling. Both boys laughed and talked all the way to Cody's and Junior felt his anxieties lessen as he realized they were coming near the house. He could set aside his personal opinions for his boyfriend's sake. This thought ran through Junior's head over and over as Cody entered the side door of his house and led Junior into the kitchen.

"Hi, Cody-kins," Cody's mom cooed as the boys walked in. She stood over the sink washing dishes.

"Hi, Mom," Cody nodded, "I brought Junior with me."

"Hi, Junior," she sighed, "Cody told me about what's happening at home. You're welcome to stay as long as you want...you could even invite that cute chef to stay here."

"Okay, Mom, that's enough," Cody grumbled. He dragged Junior upstairs, muttering expletives and frustrations along the way. "Maybe you won't have to worry about getting along with her if we just avoid her."

"It's fine, Cody, really."

Cody sighed and opened his bedroom door, motioning for Junior to enter first. Throughout the years, Cody's room seldom changed in appearance. Ken sat propped up next to the alarm clock on the nightstand and the books on the wall across from the bed never seemed to move. Cody shut the door behind them and leaned against it, bringing his hands up to his temples. He rubbed them in frustration, falling silent and leaving Junior to stand awkwardly before him.

"I know what'll make you feel better, Cody," Junior said. He stepped closer to Cody so they were only an inch or two apart.

"What?"

Junior grabbed his collar and pulled Cody in for a kiss. As he made out with his boyfriend, Junior switched spots with Cody so his back was now to the door. With this advantage, he slowly walked Cody backwards until Cody fell onto the bed and Junior climbed on top of him.

"You couldn't save it for tonight, could you?" Cody asked. The breath on his neck made Junior quiver.

"I can stop," Junior smiled sadistically. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Cody pleaded, "don't stop."

Even though Cody was known to be a top, Junior experienced a new sense of power over Cody he never possessed before. After spending years pining over Junior, Cody caved quickly to Junior's whims, and Junior made sure to take full advantage of the experience. His actions were guided by what they'd done before and what he imagined Cody liked as he reached towards Cody's shaft. Lightly wrapping a hand around it was enough for Cody to moan loudly, but to Junior's surprise, he felt Cody's hand against his cock, as well. Junior felt the precum drip down his hand as he brought Cody closer and closer to climaxing. Cody squirmed and moaned more and more, making Junior drip precum even faster. To Junior, nothing felt better than watching Cody enjoy the feeling and listening to his moaning become louder and begging for more.

Junior broke away from kissing Cody's mouth and moved to his ear lobe, breathing heavily as he whispered his commands. "Why don't you suck my dick so you can swallow all my cum?"

Cody nodded and Junior lay on the bed as Cody got into position. _For giving off such a dominant vibe, he's really easy to control,_ Junior smirked internally as Cody began sucking him off. Junior could barely keep his voice down as Cody fit all of Junior's cock in his mouth, slurping and moaning enough to bring Junior close to climaxing as well.

Cody took his mouth off to look up at Junior seductively. "Cum in my mouth, Junior."

Junior nodded and came as soon as he did, arching his back with each pump. As his warm cum shot into Cody's mouth and dripped from his lips, Cody came on Junior's legs. The warm sensations happening all over his body gave him goosebumps as he relaxed, panting heavily. Cody swallowed the cum and fell onto the bed next to Junior, panting to the same extreme. The boys made eye contact and Junior chuckled at Cody's fogged glasses.

"They look a little steamy," Junior grinned.

The boys laughed and hugged one another. Junior made sure to pull Cody close to squeeze him a little tighter. Junior and Cody cleaned themselves up with the paper towels Cody had in his room, and just as they were finishing up, they heard a knock at the door.

"Codyyyy, can I come in?" his mom called.

Panicking, Junior scrambled to the other side of the bed in case he'd have to dive for the floor, but Cody shook his head to indicate it was locked.

"No, Mom, what do you need?" he responded.

"Your father and I are going out for dinner, I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you for telling me."

As the footsteps faded away from the door, Cody smirked at Junior. "You thought getting to the floor would help?"

"I didn't really want your mom to see me laying on your bed sweaty and sticky."

"You know what we can do while they're gone?"

Junior shook his head.

"We can shower."

"Ah," Junior nodded, standing up and moving towards the door, "good idea, I'll go first."

Cody grabbed Junior's wrist, making Junior stop and turn around. "What, Cody?"

"Shower with me," Cody cooed with a wink, "have you ever showered with someone before?"

Again, Junior shook his head. He had no romantic or sexual experience beyond his interactions with Cody, hell, he didn't even have a proper role model for basing his interactions off of. Junior sometimes asked his father for advice when it came to girls, but the advice failed miserably or seemed bound to fail before he even tried. Dating Cody opened Junior up to an entirely new world of relationships, sex, and lifestyle, and the only guide he had through it all was Cody himself. Considering how quickly he was falling in love with Cody, Junior trusted him as a guide through this new life.

"I haven't," Junior smiled sheepishly, "it sounds fun, though."

Cody opened the bedroom door and led Junior to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and began stripping down. Junior stared at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his unkempt orange hair, making it fall into his eyes and conceal the beads of sweat still left over on his forehead. As he untied the bib from his neck, Cody crept up to him and hugged him. Junior draped an arm around his boyfriend and studied their reflection in the mirror. He'd never seen how they looked together and the surrealism of the situation momentarily plunged Junior's mind from his body. As the days went on, it became easier to tell himself he was bi, but it almost felt like it wasn't real. Junior quickly jumped from straight as a board to not-so-straight anymore, yet the feeling didn't completely sink in until he saw himself with an arm around his boyfriend, naked and grinning at the Koopa nestling his head into his neck. Junior was definitely bi and definitely falling in love with Cody as the days passed. Junior missed him as soon as he left and when they were apart, he often thought of how badly he longed to feel their hands intertwined again. Every word Cody said became more meaningful and memorable. Junior picked up on the little quirks he had, the way he fumbled with his glasses when he was nervous, the way his brows furrowed slightly when he focused, the way he pushed his tongue against the tip of his pointed front tooth when he was thinking. Junior hugged Cody tighter and felt secure and happy in their new relationship.

"Ready, Junior?"

"Yes," he smiled.

The boys stepped into the shower and spent the duration of it chatting, laughing, washing up, and stopping to kiss every now and then. Halfway through their shower, Junior had an idea and stepped out onto the bathmat. He dried his hands off and reached for his phone, scrolling through his playlists until he found one Cody would like. Both boys liked hip hop and rap, so when Junior put the playlist on shuffle and Lil Tecca played, Cody didn't protest. He hopped back in the shower and he and Cody continued what they were doing, singing and goofing around under the shower's warm stream of water.

Once they were all cleaned up, the boys dried off, put their clothes back on, and went down to the kitchen. Cody's parents left him money to order a pizza, so he hopped on his phone and scrolled through the menu options of Long John's pizza.

"How does ham and pineapple sound?" Cody asked.

Junior's nose crinkled in disgust. "You know where pineapple pizza belongs? In the garbage."

"You just don't appreciate complex flavors," Cody asserted.

"You must not have any taste buds."

"Fine, fine, how about pepperoni?"

"Now _that's_ a pizza!" Junior exclaimed.

Cody rolled his eyes, but chuckled as he ordered it for delivery.

The boys decided to play video games in Cody's bedroom as they waited for pizza to arrive. Junior insisted they play GTA V, so they switched off the controller every time the other person died. Junior found himself dying repeatedly and saying "One more time, please, let me try again". Cody just smiled and let him take a few extra turns. They played for a while before they heard a knock at the door and Cody rushed downstairs to get the pizza. Junior stayed back decided to check his phone.

Before he left home, he switched it to Do Not Disturb so he could spend some quality time with Cody. Junior couldn't have anticipated how many texts flooded his phone in a span of a few hours. One was from Toad. One was from Jeffy. Six were from Joseph.

Cody took one step into the bedroom and immediately read the uneasy look on Junior's face. "What happened?"

Junior only gulped and looked down at the texts.

 _Im bored, what r u doing?_

 _dude?_

 _DUDE_

 _Im just gonna come over & see what ur doing_

 _you went to codys and didnt invite me? :(_

 _answer ur phone_

Cody glanced over Junior's shoulder and took in a deep breath between bared teeth, making an airy sound as he anxiously sucked in. "Junior," he exhaled through gritted teeth, "what should we do?"

Junior stared at the messages, focusing on the letters so much that his eyes made them blur and skate around the screen. He had no idea what to say to Joseph. _So much for breaking it to him delicately,_ Junior thought. At first, he panicked; how would he explain himself to Joseph? If he wasn't suspicious before, he would be now, and Junior hadn't a clue on how to come out to one of his best friends. The task weighed heavy on his heart and rendered him wrought with anxiety. Junior lived with the immense fear that Joseph would say he was weird, or be upset, or tease him for being gay like he teased Cody, or even worse, stop hanging out with he and Cody because he didn't want to be the third wheel. Junior's stomach knotted like a pretzel, but the longer he stared at the texts, the more frustrated he became.

There was no rule that he had to always see his friends together. Junior had plenty of sleepovers and times to hangout alone with Joseph, so what made this any different? Yes, he was with his boyfriend, but Junior wasn't required to always invite Joseph, and the insinuation that that was the case frustrated Junior. He wasn't obligated to be in constant contact, he wasn't obligated to always include Joseph, and he certainly wasn't obligated to invite Joseph now that he knew where Junior was. The anxiety faded and replaced itself with annoyance and bitterness towards his friend. Junior also thought six texts in a few hours was ridiculous, considering Junior didn't answer and was clearly busy. He hadn't posted anything on his Snapchat to prove he was busy, but thinking about it gave Junior an idea.

Junior swiped out of the Message app and went over to Snapchat.

"Junior, what are you doing?" Cody asked, kneeling behind Junior. Cody rested his head on Junior's shoulder.

"I'm checking something," Junior spoke slowly, "I want to see if he posted anything."

Sure enough, when Junior opened Joseph's snap story, the first picture was of Junior's front door: no caption, just the door. The next snap was a video of Joseph walking away from Junior's house and an aggressive rap song playing in the background as Joseph took a hit off his pen and blew smoke at the camera.

"Yikes," Cody remarked.

"Damn", Junior grumbled.

"Are you going to text him, Junior?"

Junior closed all the apps, making sure to keep the phone on Do Not Disturb. He turned his head back to look at Cody and felt his stomach start to unknot when he saw the sincere look on his boyfriend's face. Since the blossoming of the relationship, Junior spent a lot of time worrying about Joseph's feelings, but he was so frustrated with the amount of attention Joseph demanded, that worry washed away. Junior kissed Cody's nose and resolved to enjoy his night with Cody without worrying about anyone else for once.

"No, I'm not," Junior replied. He set his phone down and reached for the pizza box that Cody set on the bed. Junior pulled a piece from the box and chomped into it, eating nearly half the piece in one massive bite. He spoke with his mouth full. "I want to see you get five stars without any cheats. That's more important right now."


End file.
